


Unity Makes Strength

by AimeeDaraLyon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Pack Bonding, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 17:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12892836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimeeDaraLyon/pseuds/AimeeDaraLyon
Summary: Scott’s pack and Derek’s pack fight together against the Alpha Pack who lose and dissolve. Stiles gets hurt in this fight and Cora dies protecting Derek. New bonds are formed between old rivals and a new pack rises from the ashes of the former Alpha Pack. Never in history has a pack existed from this odd mixture of creatures. Erica and Boyd live. STEREK FIC!





	1. Prologue

Prologue

“We need to talk,” Scott said quickly into his phone while Derek was pacing on the other side of the line.

“How is he?” Derek asked.

“He is in surgery right now; I don’t know how he is doing. His heartbeat is slow but that’s all I can filter. And he is… hold on just a second. Lydia! Could you please…” silence followed and Derek imagined that Scott was making some hand gestures to his pack member.

“And Danny can you take Jackson to my house please?” Scott’s voice sounded through Derek’s phone, clearly not focussing on the conversation with Derek at all. When a groan on the background sounded through, no doubt from an injured Jackson, Derek got impatient.

“Scott! Focus!” Derek hissed in the phone.

“Hey Derek, I’m really sorry. Listen I’m sending… the Sheriff has arrived, I gotta...”

*beep* *beep* *beep*

Derek growled loud in rage and felt the irresistible urge to crush his phone and throw it against the wall when Erica groaned in pain.

“Derek, can you, please? It hurts so bad…” she said, breathlessly pointing to her ripped open abdomen.

Derek moved to the steel surgery table and started to lick her wounds, werewolves’ saliva contained healing powers (alpha saliva being stronger than beta’s or omega’s), but even though Derek hated the taste of blood in his mouth he licked her abdomen that was ripped open by one of the alpha pack members they had fought. The wounds were healing a little quicker and when he saw Erica’s face relax just a little more, he took a step back and looked at a severely injured unconscious Isaac and a considering-the-circumstances-doing-okay Boyd.

 

When he heard two different heartbeats enter the animal clinic he shot back up, and wanted to walk to the entrance when he was stopped by a single hand on his chest from Dr. Deaton.

“I’ll see who it is,” Dr. Deaton said calmly to Derek and his pack.

Derek followed Dr. Deaton and saw the alpha twins standing inside the animal clinic. Their eyes were their human colour, plain brown, and both of them were free of cuts and wounds. They turned apparently Omega’s when the alpha pack had dissolved a few hours ago.

“Derek, we want to help. We’ll join your pack, we didn’t even attack in the first place. We got your little pup Isaac out alive,” Ethan said and ignored Dr. Deaton’s presence completely.

Derek had listened to his heartbeat, it hadn’t moved up, he wasn’t lying. His mind was racing; he knew that neither of his three beta’s would love the idea. But since all of his beta’s were hurt and he didn’t have anyone else to protect his beta’s or help Scott and Jackson to protect Stiles for that matter, he felt like he didn’t have a choice. Scott was still injured on the inside and no one should get hurt again, no one should die.

Derek’s thoughts flickered unwillingly to Stiles who was on the operating table now. He looked back into the treatment room at his sister’s lifeless, torn open body and shuddered. 

“Fine, but you’ll become the lowest beta’s you won’t have any say in anything, you’re not worth that,” Derek growled at the twins.

They nodded and closed their eyes for a second, when they reopened them, the plain brown eyes were gone and blue eyes replaced them. The twins moved their fingers, as if a tingle was moving through them and then growled at the same time, feeling their strength increasing by becoming beta’s. They walked up to the counter where Dr. Deaton’s hand was laying on and who looked back at Derek for his permission to let them in. When Derek nodded the counter was held open and the twins entered. They bowed their heads to Cora’s lifeless body and moved further in to the treatment room. Isaac, Erica and Boyd were all lying on different steel tables.

“Take away Isaac’s and a little of Erica’s pain. Boyd will be done healing in a few hours,” Derek said to the twins who narrowed their eyes but obeyed his order without talking back.

 

“How was Stiles doing?” Dr. Deaton asked Derek worriedly.

“I don’t know. Scott hung up before he could talk to me. The only thing I know is that he was still in surgery and that his heartbeat was slow,” Derek said, growling again.

He kept on suppressing the urge to run to the hospital to see how Stiles was doing, but the suppressing only just held and his pack needed him here. And Stiles wasn’t in his pack, neither was Scott, nor the girlfriend-hunter Alison, nor the banshee Lydia, nor the former-kanima-now-werewolf Jackson nor the computer-friend Danny. But nonetheless Derek was worried and wanted to know how Stiles was doing, making sure that Stiles got the best care, which he deserved. Because without Stiles’ well thought out plan, none of them would have been alive right now. Derek moved his eyes over all his beta’s and Dr. Deaton.

“I’ll try calling Scott again.”


	2. Urges

**Scott’s house**

*Derek POV*

I looked at the other pack alpha who was pacing in circles around his living room. He was worried for Stiles health, even though they stitched up his wounds pretty well at the surgery last night. He needed to go to sleep and let someone else watch Stiles for a bit because the bags under his eyes were more present than his chin. And Aiden and Ethan would be able to watch Stiles for him. Jackson would be happy to be relieved of his ‘watch Stiles’ duty and the twins would entertain themselves.

“I’ve let Ethan and Aiden join my pack.”

“You what?! Are you kidding me? You let them join your pack? Are you crazy Derek? They attacked us earlier last month!” Scott yelled at me angrily.

“Yes and they didn’t want to. They are both loyal to their partners Lydia and Danny. Your pack members,” I explained with a simple hand gesture to Scott.

“You are mistaken Derek, I don’t have a pack,” Scott yelled a little softer now.

“You do and you’re too blind to see it. Packs can exist from non-werewolf members as well and all of them belong to your pack. Alison, Lydia, Jackson, Danny and of course Stiles and Stiles already knows this, that’s why none of us died. Stiles knew that your pack would have your back just like my pack would have mine. He just didn’t anticipate that Isaac would feel loyal to you and him as well, that is why Isaac was on the edge of dying yesterday,” I explained irritated.

Before Scott could retort I continued.

“And the twins pulled him out of the way. They saved his life, so I owed them. They would’ve been killed by the hunters if they found out that they were omega’s. This way I can control them.”  
Scott narrowed his eyes at the beginning of my speech but loosened when I said I can control them now.

“So what do you suggest?” he asked in a childlike voice.

“I can make them watch Stiles instead of you and Jackson, so you can heal and rest. And don’t think for a second that I don’t know that your still hurt on the inside,” I growled and moved my eyes to his chest where four alpha claws had punctured his skin.

Scott moved his hands over the spot that seemed fine on the outside but was still slowly healing on the inside.

“Fine, I’ll call Jackson that you’ll be watching him. But I want you watching them for the first while! That is not up for discussion.”

“Fine,” I agreed.

I never thought he’d agree to it otherwise. When I turned around to jump out the window, I paused and turned back to face Scott.

“Get some rest,” I barked at the young alpha, almost ordering him to take care of himself. I pointed my finger to him and then to his unslept bed.

He nodded and said nothing.

I jumped out of the window where the twins were waiting on the back seat of my Camaro. I stepped inside and drove to the hospital.

 

**At the hospital**

*Derek POV*

“What?” Jackson asked me defiant after sending the twins each a death glare.

“Don’t push your luck, Jackson,” I said while motioning the twins to stop growling.

When the growling stopped, Aiden huffed but neither of them spoke.

“Were here to take over from you, go home. We’ll watch Stiles.”

I could smell a small trace of dried blood on the inside of his foot and figured that he didn’t even had the time to shower yet before getting here to take over from Scott and Alison.

“Finally. See you later losers,” Jackson said while getting up and smirking devilishly at the twins.

Ethan snarled but I raised my hand and gestured them to sit down when I walked up to Stiles’ bed. His smell was way off, completely drugged with all kinds of pain medication and sleep medication. I felt the urge to lick his wounds and take away his pain, but since he wasn’t in my pack I wasn’t able to do that without drawing questions to myself. I looked at all the wires going to his chest and all the fluids coming out and into his body and I felt anger rise inside of me. But then I heard a familiar heartbeat getting closer to the door of Stiles’ private room and I turned at the door when Melissa McCall entered with some paperwork.

“Oh, hi there Derek. Are you… What are they doing here?” her voice sounded shrill and eyes widened at the twins and I could hear her heartbeat rise in a little anger but more importantly tons of fear.

The twins were obviously offended but stayed seated in their chairs.

“They are with me now,” I said tonelessly neither happy or sad that they were in my pack now. We needed the muscle but we didn’t like them.

“Okay, I don’t know how your werewolf’s rules work, but I will call the Sheriff if they put a toe out of line,” she threatened. Her heart was still beating fast, obviously afraid but she stood there like she owned the place. I almost grinned but instead I nodded for the twins and said nothing. Melissa moved to Stiles’ side and wrote down some numbers on the form she was holding. When she turned back to me, she furrowed her brows and walked passed me, stopping just before the door.

“How is your pack doing Derek? Scott told me that all of them got hurt,” she spoke in a softer voice now.

“They’ll live. Boyd is still sore but is completely healed, Erica is almost completely healed too and Isaac is far worse, but would’ve died if the twins didn’t save him. I ordered Scott to get some sleep and when the twins behave, they’ll take turns with friends of Scott’s pack. Danny and Lydia,” I clarified to the nurse.

She was silent for a while and looked back at Stiles.

“Do you think he needs the protection now? I mean, didn’t you beat the alpha pack?” her voice was soft but I could hear her perfectly clear. At this mention the twins growled softly in approval of her words but it was too soft for human ears to hear it.

“The emissary from Deucalion, Morell, said during the battle and I quote literally: ‘After the battle finishes, Stiles will be in more danger than all of you.’ Now, the battle is over so he’ll be in great danger, we’re here to protect him from it,” I explained to her.

I could feel the uneasiness roaming inside of me and I didn’t like it. I didn’t know what was coming and by the time the battle was finished, Stiles was already unconscious. Lydia is still trying to discover what it meant, but Lydia doesn’t have a clue yet and Morell is unfindable even for my nose.

“Well, I don’t think that his battle is finished yet,” the nurse said softly, glancing one more time at Stiles and left the room.

Now I even felt more horrible. I tried to calm myself down and listened to his heartbeat a very slow *thump* sounded and I breathed more calmly after a while.

 

“But what if she’s right? What if Morell didn’t mean our battle but _his_ battle,” Aiden said thinking.

I felt the urge to hit something and snarled out loud. The twins moved up their shoulders, feeling my anger loud and clear. Why did Stiles have to get hurt? Why would he be so immensely stupid that he would actually go to the battle? He is fucking breakable because he is Stiles! Why in the hell did he get hurt?! We needed him to uncover this riddle Morell gave us otherwise he might die!! I looked angry at Stiles and when I stepped closer to his bed I curled up my lips and bared my teeth suppressing the urge to howl in despair because I didn’t know what to do. Then, I felt a hard push on my chest and took a few steps back not to fall backwards.

“That’s close enough in that state. Back off Derek!” Ethan growled.

I wanted to move forward but to arms grabbed either of my upper arms, gripping me tightly. I tried to get loose but they pulled me the other way until I was pushed against the wall on the other side of the private room. Not that I’d resisted much when they pulled me back.

We were silent for a while and when my breathing calmed down, I looked at Stiles’ scratched face I could feel the anger boiling up again. I wanted to punish the ones that hurt him, I wanted to punish them so hard that they were begging for death.

“Maybe you should go,” Aiden suggested.

“Yeah, maybe you should. The only danger to Stiles here, is you Derek. You look like you want to cut out his throat. What did he ever do to you huh? You blame him for your sister’s death? Is that it? Because your sister made her own choice defending you. There is no way Stiles could’ve anticipated or prevented that,” said Ethan, sounding sincerely angry with me. I felt a stab near the region of my heart but the next words came too soon to actually let me feel it.

“Is that it?” Aiden asked when I didn’t answer immediately after his brother spoke. The stab of the loss of Cora and the anger that someone hurt Stiles, coursed through my veins.

“I don’t need to justify my thoughts or actions to you!” I snarled and shook their hands off of me with such force that they were thrown in Stiles direction and I immediately regretted my action. I didn’t want to endanger Stiles by throwing two grown werewolves his way.

“Okay enough!” Aiden hissed imperative when he got back up and straightened his shirt.

“I’m calling Danny so that he can look after Stiles with us. You,” Ethan waited for me to look at them but when I didn’t, he grabbed my face forcibly and dug his nails into my cheeks forcing me to look at him. In a reaction I took his arm and dug my own nails into his arm, drawing blood almost instantly.

His face clouded only a little of pain, but he let go of me and opened his mouth: “Derek, you will go home and get some sleep. Aiden will call Boyd to tell him about this. You can’t be alone with Stiles.”

 

I tuned out after he continued and I thought back of the riddle we had to solve.

_‘After the battle finishes, Stiles will be in more danger than all of you.’_

The words resounded in my head and I felt awful. Maybe _I_ was the threat to Stiles. I made a vague sound of irritation and suddenly Stiles’ left arm moved. It was just moving there, begging me to bite it! I automatically moved forward to see if he would wake up when two right hands were placed on my chest with force.

I looked at the twins who were blocking me from getting closer to the calm the urge to bite him. I had to move closer! I tried to move their hands off of me and walking forwards but the hands were still there. I could see them giving each other a weird look but I ignored it. I had to be close to the source. I needed to be close to the source. I wanted to bite Stiles so bad…

 

**Later in the McCall Residence**

*Derek POV*

When I woke up I felt a dull headache at the back of my head. My eyelids were too heavy to move up so I focussed on my smelling. The surroundings smelled like Scott’s house but there were a lot more present than just Scott.  

“He is waking up, Doc. Can you give him some sleeping medicine or something?” Scott’s voice sounded.

“Maybe he will be fine now, if he will attack him again, I’ll sedate him,” the calming voice of Dr. Deaton sounded.

I opened my eyes and saw Scott and Alison sitting across from me, a severely beaten up Ethan sitting next to him and Danny sitting next to Ethan. Behind the couch Dr. Deaton, Boyd, Jackson and Erica were standing in a line also looking at me.

“What happened?” I asked when my eyes moved over Ethan’s injured face and blooded shirt.

“You tried to attack Stiles. When Ethan got in your way you attacked him and then Aiden hit you in the head with the chair’s metal leg. We called Scott’s mother who gave you a sedative and after that Aiden called Lydia, who is with him in the hospital right now, and Scott and Boyd, who came to pick you up and brought you here,” Ethan explained, only once grimacing when he moved.

 

“And do you know why I tried to attack Stiles?” I asked them as if I was explaining them that one plus one is two.

“We don’t. At first you looked like you could cut out his throat and when Scott’s mother left, you seemed a little dazed, like you were on drugs or something. Your heartbeat was a little higher than usual, your pupils were dilated and your nostrils were wide open as if you tried to smell everything in the room. Then your mouth began watering, your werewolf teeth came out and you looked like you wanted to bite him. You weren’t even seeing us, you just wanted to get to Stiles.”

I thought about that for a second when I remembered the way off smell of Stiles, heavily drugged. I could feel the urge to go back to Stiles and get close to him, to bite him.

My teeth lengthened and I moved my jaw, causing it to make a cracking sound.

“Doc, I think it’s time for that sedative,” Scott said quickly.

I tried to stand up which was working better than expected and I could feel the claws forming from my hands. Every motion seemed to happen slower than I wanted but I could at least walk to Stiles. I moved to the front door when hands closed around my arms and a stingy feeling came from my neck. I blinked three times when I felt my knees collapse beneath me. I was held up by the arms that held me and then my eyelids were again, too heavy to keep open.

 

*Isaac POV*

I felt my stomach growling in hunger. The smell of the lasagne filled the whole house and Scott had said that even I could take a plate and heat it up when he was back from his meeting with Dr. Deaton so that he could take over watching Derek. I felt bead for drugging my alpha but I couldn’t let Stiles get hurt, not when Derek had no motivation to bite him or whatsoever. It felt unnatural to go against Derek’s will, but I should in order to protect Stiles from Derek.

 

Every time that Derek had woken up, he had tried to get to Stiles. And every time we made him eat something with sleeping pills mashed up in it so he would get back to sleep again. Unfortunately, we couldn’t sedate him forever. Lydia had agreed with Scott’s mother to the fact that Stiles battle was surviving his injuries and not the battle we had all fought against the alpha pack. She also agreed to the fact that Derek tried to get close to Stiles to bite him was a threat to Stiles’ survival. Even though Derek seemed to fit the picture of being a threat to Stiles, Lydia disagreed with him being the one Morell’s riddle was about. To which Jackson had responded most sarcastically: “Great, Derek is trying to hurt Stiles and something else we know nothing of, is also trying to get to Stiles. What’s so great about him anyway?”

That had caused a lot of uproar in both the packs and Jackson had, after a few punches, snarls and an order from Scott to never say that again, apologized quickly.

 

When I heard the front door open and the familiar heartbeat thudding excited, I knew Scott had good news. When Scott entered the guest room where Derek and I were in, Scott gave me a debatable look.

“What happened? What did you find out?” I asked while my stomach was growling in hunger.

“I’ll tell you when the rest gets here. This is a group thing we have to discuss. You go downstairs and eat something,” Scott said, smiling friendly.

I needn’t be told twice and I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Food, food, food!

 

*Scott POV*

When the twins entered behind Boyd, Isaac and Erica, we all sat down in the living room. Derek was dragged downstairs and sat down in the chair in the middle of the room. When I moved around I saw that everyone was here, except for Stiles of course, who was still at home in his bed, recovering from the attack.

“I’ve spoken to Deaton and he has a theory about why Derek is behaving this way, and a possible solution which would benefit all of us, I think,” I said, looking at Alison a little longer than to the rest.

“What is the theory?” Alison asked me, blinking twice. I looked at her gorgeous eyes and took a deep breath. Her smell filled the room and I could only just stop the urge to step forward and kiss her neck, where the lovely smell came from. The past few days the urge to bite her neck had become stronger and stronger and even though Alison said that she didn’t mind kissing me while I had my fangs, I think it would be different if I bit her. But I refocussed back to the subject at hand.

“That Derek somehow feels threatened. This could be by the ability to make plans, the fact that he has many capable friends, werewolves or not. This threatening feeling, whatever the cause, can be stopped by the two of them being in the same pack. Because then, he gains the ability he feels threatened by and so no longer feeling the urge to attack Stiles. But since Derek is the alpha, and I want Stiles in my pack no matter what… I think it could be a good idea that Derek and I fuse our packs. So that we become one big happy pack, no more rivalries,” I explained.

When everyone started talking no one could hear what was said and when Alison had screamed silence, everyone looked back at me. I hated this part of being their leader. Maybe it was a good thing for us, for me. I needed to say something, but what?

“Why don’t we all say if we agree of not?” I suggested.

Everyone nodded and I looked at Alison so she would start.

“I think that if you think it’s best for this situation, then I agree.” Blind trust. I felt my heart warming and sent her a wicked smile. I nodded and moved to Lydia, who sat next to Alison.

“I think this is a bad idea. Giving more power to Derek while he is in this state, I don’t think this is a good decision. I say we bring Derek to Stiles and see what happens,” Lydia said and somehow a jolt ran over my spine.

No one said anything and I nodded to Jackson.

“I don’t care; I really don’t want to be a part of this pack anyway. But since I’m stuck to it…” he was silent for half a second, furrowed his brows, tapped his chin thinking and said, “I still don’t care.”

Erica wanted to snarl at him but I raised my hand and pointed to Danny.

“I think it would be nice to fuse with Derek’s pack, I think all of us are meant to be in one pack anyway so…” said Danny softly, looking to Ethan out the corner of his eyes.

“I agree,” Ethan said directly after.

“Well, I don’t buy that bullshit about belonging together,” Aiden said rolling his eyes at his brother, “but I do believe that it is possible that we could help Stiles and Derek this way.”

“I agree, if there is a possibility for us prevent Stiles from getting hurt by Derek, I think we should take it,” Boyd said plain.

“I agree. Even though I enjoy irritating you Alison,” Erica moved her eyes viciously at my Alison, to which I sent her a warning look and Boyd grabbing her arm to stop her midsentence, “I would like to think about the things we can accomplish together.”

Erica’s eyes moved up, smiling greatly and looking very evil, but to my utter surprise, Alison nodded and grinned. I blinked once to hide my surprise and looked at Isaac.

“I uh, I agree with Alison, if you think this is worth a shot, then it’s worth it.”

 

After a discussion about what was best, the most votes went to joining packs. So when Derek woke up about half an hour later, a few of him held him down and I explained to him that we needed to fuse the packs in order for him to feel better and see Stiles. When Derek finally agreed, a small tingling sensation moved through all of us. Our packs had joined.

 

*Derek POV*

When the tingling sensation moved through my veins I could feel the urge to bite and think of Stiles become less. Stiles’ smell was still a printed vividly in my memory, but it didn’t overpower the sensation I had now. This new feeling of actually experiencing a human pack member and even a banshee was feeling, oddly enough, more balanced. My voice was husky from the lack of talking the past few days and when I cleared my throat, they all looked at me expectantly.

“Do you still feel the urge to bite Stiles, or is it less?” Scott asked me suspicious.

“The urge is almost completely gone,” I stated with my husky voice. This was true, but I had a feeling that it was only because I had this new sensation of feeling more people in my pack. And even though Scott was a beta in this pack, he still felt pretty powerful.   
“He’s not lying,” Scott said loud and then they all released me.

“What do you want Derek?” Erica asked from behind me. She’d probably hope that I’d take her right here, because her arousal, that was most probably caused by my husky voice, was pretty distinctive in comparison to the rest of the smells. Not that the rest of the wolves knew how it smelled, the amateurs. But when I saw Aiden roll his eyes and Ethan smirking at me with one eyebrow raised I knew that they already knew. I ignored them and moved my tongue over my teeth. When my stomach started to make noises I took a deep breath in.

“I want food, I’m hungry. And after that I want to visit Stiles to see how he is doing. Is he already out of the hospital? Does our mother check up on him daily?” I asked Scott quickly.

Erica huffed, slightly offended and Isaac shot up from his seat and walked to the kitchen to get some food. I heard that the microwave was starting and I looked around the room. Aiden was playing with Lydia’s hair, Lydia was smiling seductive at Aiden, Jackson turned away to face Boyd who offered to play a game of poker which Jackson happily accepted. I wanted to get up to the kitchen to ask what was taking so long when a huge smell of arousal and possessiveness filled the air. I turned back to the source at my side. Scott sat on the couch with Alison on his lap and when I saw his werewolf teeth, his fangs, aim for her neck…

“Scott! What do you think you are doing?!” I hissed angrily.

But it had no effect, it was like he didn’t even hear me. I saw that his teeth were only half an inch away from her neck and then his teeth were around her neck. A loud moan escaped from Alison’s throat and a new smell filled the air. All the werewolves looked up to the source of the smell. Isaac who came walking in with a questioning face and a plate of lasagne took a big sniff and looked at Scott as well.

“Scott, what the hell did you do! If her father finds out that... Wait a minute,” I said, smelling the air again.

It didn’t smell like a wolf bite; no this was completely different than a bite with the purpose of transforming. No this was a claiming bite. This was Scott claiming Alison as his mate. Wolves didn’t claim often, because it was incredibly hard for wolves to find the right mate. In one family it happened only once if they were lucky.

Still, if the claim had been made, they didn’t have to worry anymore for their chosen mates to be attracted to someone else, just like the wolf who claimed. It was like being in love for the rest of your life and when the claim was accepted, by a throaty sound from the bitten mate, the ceremony was done and it only needed to be consummated that same week.

From now on, Alison would probably smell just like Scott if she accepted his claim this week.

 

“What the hell happened?” Lydia asked, breaking the silence.

No one said anything and when all their heads turned to me, I grinned.

“You’ve officially witnessed a claim from Scott for Alison to be his mate.”

Alison looked drugged, Scott looked a bit sheepish at Alison and Erica gulped. The twins grinned and Danny looked utterly shocked.

 

When everything quieted down and I explained what I knew, most of them went home. Alison, Scott and Isaac stayed here, but the twins joined me, they’d apparently driven in my Camaro, which I forbade them directly after I saw my car in the McCall’s driveway. When I got home and the twins were fast asleep after an hour or two, I knew this was the only chance I got to speak with Stiles without anyone joining me or watching me. I snuck downstairs and ran through the woods. Finally, I could see how Stiles was doing.

On the way there I could feel the urge to bite him getting stronger and stronger.

 

**Stilinski Residence**

*Derek POV*

I soundlessly moved through the window that lead to Stiles’ room. I bared my fangs, looked at the bed, expecting that Stiles would be sleeping in it when I found out that he wasn’t there.

“I was wondering when you’d show up,” a male voice sounded in the dark.

I turned back to the entrance of his room in high speed to see a pale bent Stiles standing in the doorway. He closed the door behind him and turned on the light by his bed, surpassing me. Then he lied down in his bed, pulling up the covers to his chest and looking at me expectantly.

I was unsure what I wanted to do. The sensation that moved through my veins, the sensation of a new pack member was mixed up with the urge to bite him. But he laid there so calm and didn’t even look shocked when I arrived.

“How come you’re not surprised that I’m here?” I asked him, curiousness taking over.

“Hmm, let me see. You couldn’t visit me for the past few days because you wanted to rip out my throat and bite me and now, when our packs have joined, Scott tells me that you’re completely fine and went home to sleep with the twins. And you probably drugged them somehow but nuh uh, I don’t think so buddy. Scott might have believed that you’ve changed, but in my opinion, you had the urge to kill me so I don’t think you’ll give up on that so quickly. On top of that, you love throwing me into walls and threatening me to rip out my throat with your teeth so basically to kill me, so let’s hear it then. But please make it quick, I need to rest,” said Stiles, sounding tired.

I blinked.

How dare he make fun of this! I could kill him! He could be in immense danger with me being here with him right now and he is fucking kidding? He is making one big joke out of this? Yes, that seems like a good idea, poke and irritate the big werewolf who has trouble restraining himself from killing you! Does Stiles have a secret death wish or something? He needed to be serious about this!

I narrowed my eyes angrily and grabbed him by his pyjama shirt.

“If you don’t stop messing around I’m gonna…”

“Wait!” Stiles almost shouted. Stiles was positioning his ears to the window as if he tried to hear something better that was coming from outside. I focussed my hearing but after a few seconds I didn’t hear anything off except his heart thudding loudly.

“What?” I asked incredulous, afraid that he was messing with me.

“Wait. Let me guess, if I don’t stop messing with you, you are going to rip my throat out with your teeth?” Stiles asked in a voice dripping with sarcasm.

I snarled and narrowed my eyes even more.

“I came here to see if you were okay, because I’ve been feeling guilty for the past few days. But apparently you are feeling better. I’ll go now,” I said in defeat, blurting everything out too honest.

Coming here was a big mistake.

“No wait. I do feel pretty crappy. I can’t have any more meds against the pain and it’s killing me, on the inside I mean,” suddenly his voice sounded weak and his forehead was feeling rather cold. If he had a fever he needed to go to the hospital! I felt his forehead which felt a little cold, but nothing an extra blanket couldn’t provide. I saw his hand cringe and when I moved my hand towards his, I could feel his immense pain. I grabbed hold of his hands strongly and took a lot of his pain away, so much that it was just bearable. I gasped for air and after a few seconds Stiles just grinned.

“Hey sourwolf, stop looking so sour.”

“You try taking someone’s pain instead then,” I said breathily.

“No worries, I got plenty,” Stiles’ voice sounded weak.

 

After a while I could feel him shivering slightly and I walked to the cupboard in the corridor and took out the last blanket. When I placed it over his shivering body I shook my head at the cliché that was unfolding before me. Later on Stiles would get so cold that I would sacrifice myself and get into bed with him to warm him up. Then I would wake up in bed with Stiles when his father comes home the next morning. But that is not going to happen.

“Hey Derek?” Stiles sleepy voice asked.

“Yes Stiles?” I could only just control my own voice to make it sound normal but the tension was too palpable for my liking. I needed to get out of here.

“I know you can hurt me and sometimes you do, like the time when you threw my head into the steering wheel… Anyway getting of track here, what I mean to say is that I trust you, even though you throw me against the wall sometimes. In some fantasies that might even be hot, but you know what I mean.”

I shook my head. I really didn’t but Stiles didn’t see it because his eyes were closed.

“Hey,” he said again when I didn’t respond.

“Yes?” I couldn’t believe that I wasn’t leaving. Why wasn’t I leaving?

“I like that we are pack now,” he murmured.

His calmed down heart didn’t rise in beat, didn’t skip, just kept on thudding the right calm rhythm.

“I like that too,” I said before I could stop myself.

“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna join me? I’m cold,” he murmured again.

My heart broke. I was going to say no to this cliché, I really was.

“Hey sourwolf, get your butt in the bed, and take off your belt, it’s so cold,” he said, sounding a little less sleepy now.

“Stiles, I still have the urge to bite you. I think I should go…” I said, feeling all kinds of stuff mixed up inside of me.

“Bites, smites. If you wanted to bite me, you would’ve done so a long time ago. And maybe you’re just low on Stiles smell, maybe you need to fill your nose up. Maybe you’ve just been away for too long because your wolf has gotten quite accustomed to see me every evening after school to plan the alpha battle and dropping off Isaac? And if you don’t step into bed I’ll get worried and miss my sleep, then I’ll heal slower and I have you to blame for that,” he said sounding really pleased with himself.

I knew that everything he was saying could be debated about, but I really couldn’t remember when I started undoing my belt and putting off my shoes. I stepped into bed next to him and let my senses enjoy the lovely smell of Stiles’ room. As soon as he would be asleep, I would get out of bed and call the twins to watch him, but for now I didn’t want to argue with Stiles’ logic because it had saved our butts one too many times to stop now. I turned off the light and turned around to face Stiles.

When a cold breeze entered through the window, Stiles shuddered and moved closer to me. I felt like pushing him away and pulling him closer at the same time, so after a long internal discussion I had decided. I wouldn’t do anything.


	3. Bite

Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
The soft pulling of my stitches made me wake up faster than usual. For the first time in three nights I hadn’t woken up in the middle of the night from being so cold and now my stitches started pulling. I sighed irritated, planning on ignoring the pulling feeling of my stitches and I snuggled into the warmth that was in my bed. The warmth wasn’t soft like I’d expected it to be, but it was rock-solid. I opened my eyes to see what kind of warm rock was placed in my bed when I saw a head of dark hair. There was a sweet sort of smell coming from this person that smelled vaguely familiar. Suddenly the memories came flooding back into my brain and I remembered what happened last night.  
I had invited Derek to stay with me in my bed. No, no I ordered him to stay with me last night! What in the fuck is wrong with me? First, he started to be in my fantasies and now I have to think about him if I want to get off, and now he is in my bed? No, this is progressing in a way that is not the right way.   
“Stiles,” a deep, husky voice growled from beside me.  
“Yes?” I asked with a high pitched voice.  
“Stop thinking so much and stop fidgeting, you’ll tear your stitches again and I don’t feel like licking your wounds again. Go back to sleep,” another irritated growl sounded.  
I said nothing. Did Derek lick my wounds last night? How come I didn’t notice any of this? The hard rock in my bed stiffened even more when I remembered his words to stop fidgeting.   
“Fine!” I whispered and tried to lie still. 

After a few more minutes I could feel more sleepiness entering my brain, making it foggy again and drifted off to sleep.

Saturday morning, Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
“Do you think we should wake them?” a vague voice sounded on the background.  
“I don’t know, there is some rule about waking your alpha if it isn’t important…” another voice sounded unsure.   
“But how did… I mean that’s incredible, it didn’t even work that well on Erica,” a third voice sounded.  
“I know, but maybe Stiles’ body is more receptive of Derek’s healing saliva? And humans don’t have super quick healing.”  
“I think Stiles is waking up, his heartbeat becomes more rapid.”  
“I guess you’re right. What should we do, should we get out of here?”  
“Too late, Derek is also waking up.”

When my brain caught up with the words, I blinked a few times, was startled by the light and then slowly looked around my room. 

Scott, Isaac and Alison were standing at the end of my bed, looking at me waking up.   
“Hi guys,” I said groggily.  
“Hi Stiles, how are you feeling?” Alison asked sweetly.  
“I feel fine; the pain is getting less. So that’s a bonus. Not that I don’t appreciate you being here, but what are you doing here Alison?” I asked after rubbing my eyes.  
I wasn’t surprised that Isaac was here, he’d been my bodyguard occasionally when it was his turn to protect me from Derek. But Alison wouldn’t stand a chance without her weapons and seeing as Derek was apparently even faster, they didn’t want to take the risk.

“Uhm, I stayed over at Scott’s house last night, so when Scott said he wanted to check up on you, I figured I’d join him. Same goes for Isaac.”   
Alison’s face turned red hot and I think she was ashamed of sleeping over, but I didn’t think that was it. They had sex before so what was different?  
“So uh, Stiles. Why is Derek in your bed?” Isaac asked in a small voice. Scott nodded as if he wanted to ask the same question.   
I couldn’t lie because there were two living lie detectors standing right in front of me. When Derek moved beside me I closed my mouth, afraid of what he was going to say.  
“Because Stiles asked me to. He was cold and the spare blankets weren’t enough. I was planning on leaving as soon as Stiles had fallen asleep but I think I fell asleep as well,” Derek stated plain, as if there wasn’t much more to it.   
“You were planning on leaving me?” I asked incredulous, because he didn’t seem like he wanted to leave at all this morning when he told me to go back to sleep.  
Derek ignored my tone and answered seriously.  
“Yes. But then I remembered what you said about being accustomed that I see you every evening for the planning and dropping off Isaac and I figured you might be right. My wolf needs to have a daily shot of your smell otherwise it gets incredibly possessive. It only got worse when I couldn’t smell you for a the few days that you were unconscious.”  
“But how come you only have that with Stiles and not with Isaac, Alison or me for example?” Scott asked while taking Alison’s hand softly in his.  
He didn’t answer, sat up, got out of bed and started putting on his shoes and belt.   
“Well?” Scott asked.  
“I don’t know yet,” the voice sounded clear and authoritative, I could see Isaac cringe a little bit, and Scott pulling his shoulder up just a little when Scott nodded.   
“Okay, no problem, we’ll figure it out.”

“Until then I’d think it’s best if Derek sleeps with Stiles, to make sure his wolf has enough of Stiles. Derek, is the urge to bite Stiles gone?” Alison asked after her suggestion.  
Wait what?  
“Not completely gone, but definitely more manageable than yesterday,” Derek spoke slowly.  
Just when I wanted to disagree with their plan to have Derek sleep with me every night, Derek opened his mouth.   
“But I don’t think it’s appropriate if I sleep here every night. Stiles is still a minor and I don’t want the Sheriff to get a bad idea about me.”  
I furrowed my brow, since when did Derek care about what people thought of him?  
“We’ll figure something out, but I do have a solution for that being a minor thing! It’s your birthday next Saturday!” Alison smiled happily.   
“How do you know that so well?” I asked her, surprised that she actually knew this about me.  
“Oh! Scott told me because he is…”  
Scott turned around and gave Alison a look that said ‘shut up!’ and she quickly recomposed herself.   
“I mean, Scott didn’t know what to get you so he asked for my advice,” Alison said smiling at me.  
She was so obviously lying that I didn’t even need werewolf hearing to hear her heart skip a beat or whatever it sounded like when someone was lying. And when all the wolves were silent and frozen in their place, I started laughing.  
“Okay, yeah okay,” I said sarcastically.   
I’ll just pretend that Alison wasn’t lying to me. Scott never had trouble buying me a gift so I doubt he needs her help now.

Saturday evening, Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
When I had wished my dad goodnight, I went upstairs to get some sleep. The pain medication made me feel sleepy and since I was too ‘wounded’ to be getting back to school, I stayed home for the next week anyway. I entered my bedroom and there I saw Derek lying on my bed, reading a book I ordered on magical herbs against supernatural creatures. I shut my bedroom door behind me at once, seeing as my Dad and Derek weren’t exactly on speaking terms.   
“Hey,” Derek said without looking up.  
I could feel the tension rise and it felt like my throat was being pinched.   
“Hi, uhm Derek. I thought you had your shot of me already. I mean, I know I’m irresistible,” I pointed to my own face to double the effect, which worked because Derek’s eyes followed my finger to my face and raised his eyebrows before I continued, “but I figured you would be able to deal with that, you know since you woke up with me this afternoon!” I whispered irritated.  
“Well, if you had listened you also heard that it was probably for the best to let me sleep here for the next few nights until my wolf has calmed down and loaded up on your smell!” Derek whispered angrily.   
“Fine! But I don’t want you grabbing hold of my body again, you’re a terrible possessive sleeper!” I hissed back, thinking about the fact that he had slept incredibly close to me.  
“Fine, even though it’s not like I do it on purpose!” Derek hissed back and narrowed his eyes at the door.   
I looked at the door as well and when I heard my father’s bedroom door close as well, I saw Derek relax. I stepped into bed, glad that I didn’t have to change into pyjama’s anymore and laid on my back. Derek pulled the covers over himself as well and he growled out of irritation. Then he took a deep breath through his nose and I could feel his breathing becoming quieter. It felt like my body was on fire. I didn’t dare to move an inch but my thoughts were racing through my mind.  
“Why can’t you control your wolf anymore?” I asked him after what felt like an hour of silence.   
“I don’t know. It’s feels like…” a long silence.  
I really tried to stay silent but since I wasn’t allowed to take my Adderall with my pain medication, trying was the equivalent of trying to stop with breathing.   
“What does it feel like?” I whispered.  
“Never mind Stiles, just go to sleep,” Derek grumbled and turned away from me.

Tuesday evening, Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
When the doorbell rang Scott jumped up from the table. Scott had stayed over for dinner so he could be present when I introduced Derek to Dad. Dad looked surprised when the doorbell rang, put down his fork and looked at who entered our living room.   
Derek Hale.  
The same Derek Hale who had been sleeping in my bed for the past three nights.   
It was Lydia’s idea to introduce Dad and Derek in nice surroundings. She insisted that Scott was present, so he could help explain that Derek really wasn’t a bad guy and I’d probably mess the whole plan up again, according to Lydia. But my heart was pounding loud in my chest because of the tension.   
“Derek Hale, what are you doing here?” Dad said while standing up and moving swiftly for his gun in his holster. When he didn’t feel his gun holster and remembered he put it in the garage where the gun safe was, he furrowed his brows.   
When Derek didn’t respond, Dad’s eyes moved over my calm, not surprised face and then he sighed.  
“Stiles and Scott, why would you invite a criminal who was suspected of murder in my house?” he asked us, completely ignoring Derek.   
“Sheriff, do you remember when I called you and said that Stiles got attacked by a mountain lion and that he was in the hospital?” Scott said quickly.  
Dad gave him a look of disbelief and then looked back at me, as if to say: ‘is your friend serious right now?’  
“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forget,” Dad spoke coldly and a shiver ran over my spine.   
“Yes, well,” Scott said, clearly uncomfortable.  
When my Dad raised his eyebrows at Scott and gestured him to continue, Scott took a deep breath and said what we had rehearsed.  
“You know when I told you that a stranger shot it to prevent it from killing Stiles? I lied. It wasn’t a stranger.” Scott said even faster gesturing to Derek who stood beside him.  
“Okay, let me get this straight, you shot a mountain lion that was attacking my son, while he was under the mountain lion?” my Dad asked Derek when anger rose in his voice.  
“He didn’t, Stiles had kicked it off of him and then Derek shot it,” Scott said quickly even before Derek could answer.  
I could almost start celebrating now, because my Dad asked exactly what I expected him to ask. Everything was going according to Lydia’s and my plan.  
“Let’s see if he can answer the next question for himself. Where did you get the gun Mr. Hale?” Dad asked suspicious.   
“I heard someone screaming in pain and another one screaming for help, it sounded like they were getting attacked so I took my sisters weapon out of our gun safe and ran outside. It sounded like someone was being killed and I didn’t have any other weapons to defend myself with. When I saw that Stiles was attacked by the mountain lion, I waited for a clear enough shot and…” a hesitating pause “I shot it,” Derek’s voice sounded a little fear-stricken and then it hit me that he was acting! The way his shoulders moved up in tension when he sat he shot it… It was perfect. 

I looked back to Dad and saw him narrowing his eyes and looking back at Scott.  
“And why didn’t you tell me sooner that he rescued Stiles?” Dad asked Scott.  
“Because Derek asked me not to. I think because he didn’t want anyone to know that he still had his sister’s gun. And since Derek, Stiles and I became pretty good friends after getting him falsely suspected for the murder of his sister, we didn’t want to betray his wishes more. Especially after he saved Stiles’ life,” Scott said, perfectly acted.   
“Okay, let me get this straight, you became friends with the person you suspected of killing his own sister? How did that unfold?” Dad asked gave us a watch-what-you-are-going-to-say look and Scott took a deep breath.   
“I jog in the woods quite frequently, one day I happened to pass Derek’s property and we got talking. He’s really an okay guy, Sheriff,” Scott said, giving Derek a clap on his shoulder.   
Derek laughed back and it sounded so enchanting that my heart skipped a beat. I don’t know why but seeing and hearing Derek smile was like the best experience in the world.  
Derek and Scott both gave me a weird look but that disappeared when my Dad walked forward to Derek.  
“Thank you Derek. For saving my sons life. He wouldn’t have made it if he had more wounds which definitely would’ve happened if the mountain lion continued to attack him. So thanks. I owe you,” my Dad said and extended his hand.   
When Derek shook his hand he nodded and said, “you’re welcome Sheriff. I care for these two morons even though they do incredibly stupid things.”  
Dad laughed and turned to Scott and me.  
“But of course you wouldn’t have had to save their asses if he didn’t go out in the middle of the night to have a walk with Scott in the middle of the woods, but that is my problem. I’ll keep a close watch on him from now on,” Dad said more to me then to Scott.   
Derek grinned and Scott had the right to look a bit guilty. 

“So you guys are friend huh?” Dad asked the three of us.  
“Yup,” I said, almost bursting with happiness that our plan succeeded.   
“Don’t you wanna offer him a beer or something?” Dad asked me after which he immediately asked to Derek, “How old are you?”  
“Uhm I could, but I can’t because he’s driving, I’ll get you a coke,” I said quickly and got up to the fridge.  
“I just turned twenty-four, last month,” Derek answered.  
“Sheriff, would you like a whiskey?” I heard Scott ask.  
“Yes, I think I’ll have one.”

After a night of talking between Dad, Scott, Derek and I, it was time to go to bed. Derek and Scott got into Derek’s car and drove off, I knew this was just for the show since Derek would be in my room about 20 minutes later. When I said goodbye to my slightly tipsy Dad and he thanked me for being so honest with him, reminding me just of Mum, I could literally feel my heart breaking. And when Derek hopped into bed next to me a little while later, happy that everything worked out, I could only feel hatred. I barked at him to leave me alone and turned away from him, even though lying on my right side tore at the stitches. I only felt loathing, self-hatred for lying to my Dad. I felt worse than I felt when I’d woken up in the hospital. 

But when I woke up that night, I felt warm arms holding me close and something poking my back and I felt better. I felt calm and easy. It was going to be okay. 

Thursday evening, Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
Even though it had only been a few nights that Derek had slept in my bed, when I laid down in bed, I missed Derek’s arms around me and I couldn’t wait for him to arrive. I’d played a game on my phone for what seemed like forever and when I looked back at the clock I notices that only twelve minutes had passed.   
I stared out of the window for a while and when the clock stroke 10, my window opened and Derek entered my room.  
“Already in bed?” Derek’s voice sounded deep and when I saw that his eyes were red I figured that his possessive wolf was speaking now.   
“Uhm, yes. I was really tired,” I lied, not wanting to admit that I’d missed him since this morning.   
“That’s exactly where you belong you know, in bed with me,” the wolf’s voice was so deep I got hard almost instantly but I reminded myself to not forget that Derek was the alpha and I was just the human plan-maker. Nothing more.  
When the red eyes wolf stripped to his boxer shorts and took off his shirt and got into bed next to me, grabbing hold of my whole body and pressing himself completely against my body, I shivered and didn’t dare to breathe.  
“Good night Derek,” I whispered.  
“Good night Stiles,” the deep voice sounded. 

Friday evening, Stilinski Residence  
*Stiles POV*  
The worst part was that I was in love with him. I was in love with Derek Hale. His gorgeous muscled, possessive body, his laughs. The way he looked when he woke up in the morning. The way his presence made me calmer and more turned on at the same time. The way he took off his shirt when he got ready for bed. The way he pulled me close when we were sleeping together even thought that was just because his wolf would bite me otherwise, but hey, what does it matter?  
“Hey Derek?” I asked softly, knowing that he was awake.  
“Yes?”  
“Your wolf, last night, he was kind of flirting with me,” I said, loving to tease the sourwolf.  
“I know, I was there,” the annoyed answer sounded.

 

Saturday April 8th, Stilinski Residence  
*Scott POV*  
I gave the Sheriff the sign and he yelled upstairs, “Stiles, get down here for a second!”  
“Why?” Stiles yelled from upstairs.  
“Stiles!” the Sheriff yelled back.  
“Fine!” an irritated sigh sounded and a few keys on the keyboard were hit hard.   
When we heard Stiles coming down from the stairs, I gestured everyone to get in their position. Stiles walked to the kitchen where the Sheriff was waiting for him.   
“What is it Dad? I thought you didn’t have to work tonight…” a startled Stiles sounded disappointed.   
“Well, I volunteered to work tonight’s shift,” the Sheriff said calmly.  
“But why? I mean I know you know it’s my birthday, so why are you leaving me?” Stiles asked almost whining.   
“Because I think you don’t want your old man around when you have your birthday party.”  
“What?” Stiles asked and the footsteps became louder.   
“Surprise!” all of us yelled.   
I saw Stiles eyes move over all of us. First Alison and me, Lydia and Aiden, Danny and Ethan, Erica, Isaac, Jackson, Boyd and Derek.   
“I had no idea!” Stiles said happy and all of us could tell that he was lying.   
“Have fun all of you! And no alcohol, especially not for Stiles!” the Sheriff warned and gave me a penetrating look.  
“Yes, Sheriff!”

Stiles got congratulated by all of us and then Erica walked over to the stereo and turned on the music. Isaac and Boyd quickly let go of the balloons they were holding and the twins let go of their ‘friends’ to put the drinks on the large table.   
“Guys, guys!” Stiles said and everyone quieted down immediately.   
“We can’t have a party without food so in half an hour or so, pizza will be delivered and I made some snacks that are wrapped in foil in the fridge,” Stiles explained.   
“I told you that you shouldn’t tell Alison, she’s a terrible liar,” Aiden said to me.   
Before I could respond Erica burst forward and gave Aiden a gentle (read: hard enough to break ribs) push and grinned darkly.  
“I think with the proper motivation and preparation Alison is a great liar,” Erica hissed while she put her arm around Alison’s neck.   
Alison started laughing when Aiden folded almost double because of the impact of the little push and put her arm in return around Erica’s waist. I knew that Erica and Alison could get along way better now that they were pack, but I also knew that they were hiding something from me. And according to the look on Derek’s face, Derek just came to that same realisation.   
“Behave, all of you!” Derek snarled.   
After the pizza had arrived, Erica’s bitch mood was over and everyone was talking with everyone when Danny suggested to see a movie. The movie wasn’t out in cinema’s yet, but Danny had downloaded it and had brought it on DVD since the Stilinski’s didn’t have blue-ray. Everyone was okay with watching it, the movie was called ‘werewolves’ and seemed more than appropriate for this birthday party. Derek, Jackson and Boyd had to go to the bathroom before the movie started and   
Stiles sat down on the couch right in front of the television because none of us wanted his stitches to tear and I sat down next to him with Alison on my lap. When Ethan wanted to sit down on the other side of Stiles, Derek just came back from the bathroom and bared his fangs at Ethan who quickly sat down on the floor, leaning against the couch. Derek seemed rather pleased when he sat down next to Stiles and nodded at Danny to start the movie. 

“He’s my mate, I just need to be close to him! You don’t understand daddy! I didn’t mean to disobey you on purpose, but I just needed to smell him! I needed to be close to him, I was losing my mind…” the girl’s voice sounded whining.   
“Enough! You will never disobey my orders again, I’m your alpha! I choose the mate I deem appropriate for you!” the large man with a big moustache said angrily.

When the movie ended Erica began to laugh hard and clapped with her hand on the floor.  
“What was so funny?” Boyd asked smiling.  
“Didn’t you think that the alpha was exactly like Derek?” she asked as if she found out something hilarious.  
“Now that you mention it, I did see some similarities,” Jackson grinned at Derek defiant.   
Just when I thought Derek would snarl at the both of them, something else happened that I surprised me a little too much.  
“Erica, Jackson! Quit pestering the alpha, especially since it’s my birthday! Apologize,” Stiles said imperative.  
Jackson gave him a look of disbelief but Erica immediately apologized to which Jackson followed soon. I looked to my left where Stiles and Derek were sitting. Stiles looked happy with himself of what he accomplished but Derek was looking at Stiles in such an appalled manner that he could almost be a living statue.   
Then Derek grabbed Stiles’ shirt aggressively and pulled Stiles closer to him.   
“Stiles. What is the time of your birth? What was the exact time?!” Derek growled and smelled so angry that I was surprised that he wasn’t shouting.   
“Uhm, a little while ago. Why?” Stiles suddenly said a little frightened, not daring to take his eyes off of Derek’s angry demeanour.   
“Tell me, the exact time!” Derek hissed while gripping hold of Stiles shirt even more.   
Alison quickly moved off my lap, while Aiden started to hiss and I closed my hand around Derek’s arm that was holding Stiles’ shirt tightly. Boyd stood up as well and stood behind Derek, ready to attack him as soon as he attacked Stiles.   
Derek didn’t even look at any of us and gave Stiles a threatening glare.   
“11:23PM. Why?” Stiles said quickly.  
I looked at the clock, it was now 11:31.   
Derek released Stiles immediately, stood up and turned to Isaac. Isaac was looking só afraid at the murderous alpha in front of him that I decided to attack Derek if he took as much as one step forward.   
“Why did you tell me that Stiles was born in the morning?!” Derek shouted murderously at Isaac.  
“I thought that he told me that he was born in the morning…” Isaac stuttered, getting up to run quickly if it was necessary.   
“I did tell you that Isaac,” Stiles said quickly.  
Derek turned back around to Stiles.  
“I said that because then we could have the party in the evening! I mean everyone knows that when your throw a surprise birthday party that you make the birthday boy feel like they were forgotten and after the time they were born you would throw a party. So I made it easier for you to set it up by saying that my birthday was in the morning so we could celebrate it in the evening!” Stiles said triumphant.   
“You idiot!” Derek shouted.  
“Yeah, that was really stupid for a person claiming to know everything about werewolves,” Ethan said grinning.   
Derek gritted his teeth at Ethan who took a step back. I could only blink and listen because it felt like I was missing something huge here.  
“Excuse me, but what are we talking about?” I asked the whole group.  
Almost everyone looked at me with disbelief, as if they weren’t sure that I could be this thick. But Alison looked at me with her big doe eyes just as clueless as I.   
“Let me explain,” Aiden said while untangling himself from Lydia’s body.   
“Derek’s wolf feels possessive of Stiles, is that correct?” Aiden asked as if he was explaining a child something simple.   
“Yes,” I answered. Everyone knew that.  
“Why?” Aiden asked me.  
“I don’t know. Because he got used to being around Stiles and hates change?” I suggested.  
“Wrong, because Derek’s wolf wants to claim Stiles like yours wants to claim Alison,” Aiden explained.  
Alison shrugged and I felt like I still didn’t get it.   
“But what has this to do with the fact that Stiles turned 18?”  
“Because wolves can only claim their mates if they are over 18 years old. We’re not freaking pedophiles,” Ethan said grinning.  
Aiden sighed and I quickly looked at Derek, who looked utterly horrified.   
“The unconscious part of Stiles knows about the claim Derek’s wolf laid on him. So the minute Stiles turned 18 he had the chance to accept or refuse the claim. Apparently Stiles was a little distracted by the movie and made his decision clear 8 minutes after he turned 18.”  
“But how…” Stiles was speechless, he looked shocked at Derek and Derek looked just as shocked at Ethan and Aiden.  
“You just told Jackson and Erica to apologize and they did. Even though you were a valuable member of the pack before you became the alpha’s mate, no one would’ve needed to obey to a direct order from you. And now they have to, ‘cause you’re the boss. The pack mum.”  
Wait what?

Everyone was looking from Derek to Stiles and from Stiles to Derek. Derek’s face was emotionless and Stiles still looked like he was missing the last piece of his puzzle for the ‘eureka moment’.   
“But what did it matter that Derek was here when Stiles turned 18? Why did Derek needed to be away when he turned 18?” Isaac asked in a small voice.  
“Because Derek here, wanted to give Stiles a fighting chance to refuse. When a possible mate is in the same room when you have to accept or either refuse the claim, it can be pretty damn difficult to refuse the offer if your senses are flooded with calming and almost hypnotizing positive smells. These senses are stimulated by touch and smell and getting used to each other’s presence and Derek definitely did that right. So every time he touched Stiles’ skin, Stiles unconscious part was getting used to being around him. Getting more attached to Derek,” Aiden explained.   
“But other than the fact that he’s totally in love with Derek, I’d say that he wouldn’t have said no even if Derek wasn’t in the room. And Derek probably thought that the claim was refused because he didn’t feel the utter desire to bite his possible mate in the neck this morning, which I guess he would get right about now,” Ethan said looking at the clock, smiling broadly.  
Everyone looked at the clock and saw 11:45. Exactly 18 minutes after Stiles birthday. When all of us turned their heads towards Derek he opened his mouth very slowly.  
“I don’t have the urge to bite Stiles,” Derek said growling, not taking his eyes off of Ethan.   
“I think you’re lying,” Boyd grinned.  
“Yeah, that sounded like a lie to me,” Erica said smiling.  
Stiles just sat there looking baffled and stared at Derek, which Derek completely ignored.   
“Uhm, Stiles, I’m really sorry I have to this, but it’s for your own good,” Erica said when she got up and straddled Stiles calmly.   
When she pressed her lips against Stiles’, Derek jumped forwards and threw her off of Stiles, throwing her against the wall, only just missing a painting.   
“MINE!” Derek growled and placed his arms around Stiles in such a possessive manner I was accused of doing to Alison.   
Erica groaned on the background but then everything became quiet. The only thing I could hear was Stiles’ heart beating fast in anticipation of what was coming and Derek’s nervous beating heart.   
When Derek’s lips crashed down onto Stiles’ everyone was still quiet and just listened to the sound of fast beating hearts. 

*Stiles POV*  
When Derek stopped kissing I whimpered soundlessly and felt the need to be even closer to him. I opened my eyes to see his red eyes shining proudly and his fangs at the ready, ready to bite me. He moves his mouth to my neck and the only thing I could think was that I wanted him to bite me. I needed him to bite me!  
When his teeth sank into my skin I could feel an explosion of arousal coursing through every part of my brain. I moved deeper into the feeling and when I heard a moan that was filled with pleasure I got another bite at the other side of my neck. Then, my shirt was moved to the side and my shoulder was puncture with fangs so sharp that I almost got off on it right there.   
Suddenly a loud *bang* sounded and Derek moved back from my skin. I put on my pouty face, irritated that the feeling was dissolving.   
“Uhm, I think we are going to go now,” I heard Scott’s unsure voice sound.   
What was Scott doing here at this time? Why would he be here? And when I saw the balloons and the decorations I remembered. It was my birthday. I was Derek’s mate. And I needed him closer to me like right now because I didn’t want to miss him.  
“Okay, close the door behind you,” I said, staring back into Derek’s gorgeous eyes.   
At this Derek grinned and smiled like crazy.  
“Stiles, you should say goodbye to your pack,” Derek sounded teasing but I knew he was serious.   
“But why? Can’t they just leave already? I mean I hear a bed with our names on it,” I said smirking playful.   
“Jeez, could you wait until we’re at least outside?” I heard the annoyed voice of Jackson say.  
But Derek just grinned and pulled me up from the couch.   
“Get out, we’ll call you when the coast is clear,” Derek said laughing genuinely.  
My heart melted at the sound and we walked upstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> I’m sorry to say this but this story is ‘complete for now’. Simply because my main focus is Harry Potter. This is a fairly okay ending and just enough to buy me some time before I write the next (few/last) chapter(s). Later I’ll change the summary because I didn’t end up writing the part I wanted, this is another story that went its own way (bad bad me for letting that happen). I had this wonderful idea of Stiles becoming a Warlock. Read:  
> “That’s what you are Stiles, a warlock.”  
> When his face looked like it didn’t ring a bell, Dr. Deaton cleared his throat to clarify.   
> “Other words for warlock are also magician, wizard, necromancer, sorcerer and enchanter. But we are not a movie. In our world your ability makes you a warlock. Having a warlock in a werewolf pack makes you incredibly powerful, because warlocks usually don’t choose sides and would never choose a pack to join. But then again, you were always special Stiles.”   
> And with that power he would be able to protect the pack even more, making Alison and Danny the only humans left, that’s why the ‘odd mixture of creatures’ was mentioned in the summary. But I’ll change that and write that part when I get to it so for now this story is finished.   
> Thanks for your support reviewer. I’ve had two days off and I finished more than I expected so I pretty proud of myself.   
> Lots of love,  
> Aimee

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> This is my first Teen Wolf fic and since I’ve only recently found out about this super awesome series, please don’t be harsh! When I saw the first three seasons I searched for some parts of episodes on youtube where I came across a Sterek video and I was sold immediately. The tension, the sarcasm, the throwing into walls, the glances and cold-hard-piercing looks… (I could continue but hey) short said: the characters are just an OTP for me now. 
> 
> I know the prologue was like supershort, but don’t worry, the average amount of words per chapter is around 4000 words for me.  
> So, I hope you like it, I have a long Harry Potter fanfic (a Dramione pureblood fic) which is my main priority, but I am kind of in love with Sterek at the moment so maybe I can finish this before continuing Harry Potter?!! Also, if you have any critique on this I will take it in and try to improve it to my best ability. If there is too much wrong with my story, I’ll just stick to Harry Potter and delete this one, no harm done! 
> 
> I HATE BAD FANFICS so if this is one, let me know and I’ll delete it immediately. If it’s ‘not that bad’, please let me know as well, I still want to improve.   
> Greetings,   
> Aimee


End file.
